Quidditch extremo
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Bill planea hacer un viaje con su hermano menor charles, para ayudarle a decidir su futuro.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Nada me pertenece, y no gano dinero escribiendo esto. solo lo hago por diversión._

**...**

_**Quidditch extremo**_

**...**

—Yo también quiero ir—murmuró Percy removiendo con parsimonia la comida de su plato con el tenedor.

—Ya te dije que no puedes —susurró Bill muy bajito para que su madre no lo oyera.

— ¿Ir a donde? —Los gemelos recién llegaban a la mesa y al parecer habían escuchado el comentario de Percy.

Bill y Charlie se miraron mutuamente. Eso de tener hermanos menores podía resultar un dolor en el culo si no se andaban con cuidado.

—No quieren ir, será aburrido —Respondió Charlie quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Si crees que nos convencerán con eso —Intervino Fred con malicia.

—Es que eres más ingenuo que Ronnie —completó George señalando a sus hermanos mayores con la cuchara.

—¡Eh! —Se escucho una voz chillona en el umbral de la puerta— ¡Yo no soy ingenuo!.

En ese momento la señora Weasley entraba cargando los platos con el desayuno de los chicos menores. No tuvo mucho problema en reconocer por el ambiente que algo raro tramaban sus hijos, sus instintos se lo decían y estos raramente fallaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto observando con detenimiento a sus hijos, en especial a los gemelos.

—Que Bill y Charlie se van de vacaciones y no nos quieren llevar —se quejó George.

—Ya te dije que no son vacaciones, George. Son cosas del trabajo.

—A mi no me importa —atacó Percy—. Igual quiero ir también.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras

— ¿A si? ¿Y a quién se supone que le pidieron permiso?

—Mamá, ya soy mayor de edad.

—Y yo estoy cerca de cumplir los 17.

—Y yo tengo…

—Suficiente, Percy, y cómete tus huevos —interrumpió la señora Weasley un tanto irritada.

Percy observó el plato con el ceño fruncido, desde la broma de los gemelos no confiaba en la comida que servían en su plato.

—Y bueno, estoy esperando —No había relajado su ceño ni por un momento.

Charlie observó a su hermano mayor con un poco de miedo. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que planeaban hacer definitivamente no los dejaría ir, de hecho era perfectamente capaz de tapiar sus ventanas y hechizar la casa para que no los dejara salir.

Bill observo a su hermano menor encogerse en su silla, le puso la mano en el hombro y luego, con la cara más seria que ponía cuando hablaba con los duendes, se enfrento a su madre.

—Lo llevaré conmigo a un trabajo especial que me han encargado en Gringotts.

La señora Weasley profundizó su ceño. Si es que eso era posible.

—Hemos estado hablando sobre lo que Charlie quiere hacer cuando se gradúe de Hogwarts y pensaba que tal vez recapacitara sobre sus opciones si lo llevo a un día de trabajo conmigo.

La señora Weasley relajó su ceño.

—Oh, querido. Me parece excelente —puso una de sus regordetas manos en el hombro de su hijo mayor pero dirigió la mirada a su segundo hijo—. Ya es hora de que dejes esas ideas locas de irte a cuidar dragones, Charlie. En ese caso me parece estupendo que acompañes a tu hermano.

Charlie sonrió tímidamente, todavía no podía creer que su madre cayera tan fácil en la mentira de Bill. Él no era tan buen mentiroso, aunque bien mirado lo que Bill le había contado a su madre era verdad hasta cierto punto. En efecto iría a acompañar a su hermano con un trabajo que le habían asignado los duendes, pero no era ni remotamente lo que su madre sospechaba, todo lo contrario.

—No entiendo por qué insistes en ir, Percy. Eso suena muy aburrido —murmuró Ron mientras se metía una cucharada de huevos revueltos en la boca.

**…**

El viaje había sido interesante. Salvo por la parte en la que vomitó todo el desayuno a causa de la horrible sensación producida por el viaje en traslador, se puede decir que no hubo inconveniente alguno.

Ahora observaba a Bill hablando con algunos duendes. Resultaba curioso ver a su hermano metido en su papel de profesional y responsable cuando ese mismo muchacho había conseguido traerse a su hermano menor consigo, casi que de contrabando. No es que Charles se quejara ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Vería dragones en vivo y en directo. Haberse dejado el desayuno al aterrizar había valido la pena.

Desde donde Charlie estaba pudo escuchar a Bill decir algo a uno de los duendes. Uno de ellosse giró en su dirección y lo observó con sus ojillos oscuros y desconfiados. Bill ya le había hablado de lo recelosos que solían ser, así que simplemente se encogió mentalmente de hombros.

Francamente no le importaban los duendes, él había venido por los dragones y si debía soportar unas cuantas miradas hostiles no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué les has dicho?— Preguntó a Bill cuando los duendes se alejaron.

—Que tú eres mi ayudante oficial y que tu servicio es imprescindible.

— ¿Y lo es?

—No lo sé, esta es una misión algo complicada y por lo que sé debemos recurrir a cuanta ayuda nos sea posible, así que prepárate para un arduo día de trabajo.

Bill sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —A Charlie no le molestaba ayudar en algo, pero no dejaba de ser frustrante.

—Bueno, sí. ¿Te creías que estas serían vacaciones? Lo que le dije a mamá sobre traerte a trabajar conmigo fue verdad.

—Bueno… supongo que no será tan malo ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

—Reportarnos con el encargado del refugio. Allí nos asignaran algún trabajo. Al menos a ti, porque yo ya estoy trabajando.

Y no había mentido.

Bill debía encargarse de permanecer con los duendes y mantenerlos informados de los progresos; Charlie, en cambio tuvo un trabajo con algo más de acción.

"Acción" en el sentido aburrido de la palabra.

"El chico que carga los aros", fue como lo llamaban los demás cuidadores. No era el oficio más excitante pero definitivamente era mejor que pasar tiempo de calidad con los amargados duendes. También estaría relativamente cerca de la acción y nada lo emocionaba más, pues debían capturar un dragón. Uno pequeño, pero dragón era dragón. Ser el "chico que carga los aros" no le importaba mucho, a decir verdad.

Durante la caminata para internarse en el territorio boscoso de la pequeña familia de Ridgeback Noruegos aprendió muchas cosas sobre el trabajo de los veteranos que lo acompañaban, entendiendo por veterano a cualquiera que llevara los brazos marcados de cicatrices.

Si bien era un refugio de dragones, Charlie aprendió que los magos mantenían una distancia considerable con las bestias a menos que requiriera su presencia, los dejaban a su bola procurando mantenerlos alejados del territorio que no fuera parte del refugio.

La alimentación era lo primordial pues las bestias no tragaban nada que apareciera muerto ante sus ojos. Eran orgullosos y por tanto solo comían lo que cazaban por sí mismos. A Charlie Le divertía escuchar a los demás cuidadores hablando de la nueva estrategia que utilizarían para hacerles creer a los dragones que habían conseguido cazar a ese pedazo de carne. Aunque la alimentación se daba cada tres días era de algún modo el trabajo que hacían con mayor frecuencia.

Otro trabajo en el que debían interactuar con las bestias era cuando debían marcarlos para mantener un censo de la población, no solían intervenir en lo relativo a los huevos por lo sensibles que se ponían las madres, a menos que se diera una verdadera emergencia en la que se vieran comprometidas tanto la salud de la madre como la de la cría.

Había otros casos mucho más excepcionales, como sucedía en ese momento ya que debían atrapar a un dragón bebé para entregarlo a los duendes. Esa era la parte de todo que menos gracia hacia a Charlie, pero como le explicaron sus compañeros, los duendes entregaban una buena cantidad de galeones para la manutención del refugio y solo pedían ocasionalmente un dragón como retribución. Sabía que los entrenaban para custodiar las cámaras de alta seguridad, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hacían.

—¡Hey, Mael! —saludó efusivamente uno de sus acompañantes a un hombre robusto que revisaba el horizonte con un extraño aparato, parecido a un catalejo.

—Esto es extraño, has llegado antes que nosotros ¡El mundo se va a acabar! —Se adelantó otro de sus acompañantes hacia Mael.

—Bah, no seas estúpido, Rayan— intervino la única mujer de su grupo, cuyo nombre no recordaba—. Recuerda que esta es una ocasión especial. El jefe no puede llegar tarde cuando es un trabajo para los Duendes —. Concluyo.

Los ojos de Mael se dirigieron hacia Rayan fingiendo seriedad. Luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Shhh. No manches mi reputación frente a los Duendes.

Todos soltaron un carcajada hasta que Mael pareció notar la presencia de Charles.

—Por cierto ¿Quién es el chico? —Preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Err… soy Charlie. Charlie Weasley.

—Es hermano de nuestro contacto con Gringotts —dijo la chica señalando con el pulgar el rezagado grupo de duendes acompañados por un único humano.

—Y nos va a ayudar ¡Sin cobrar un Sickle! ¿No es genial? —Apuntó Rayan.

Mael escuchó atentamente y luego se dirigió a Charlie:— ¿y por qué querrías hacer eso, chico?

—Charlie —corrigió automáticamente.

—Charlie… chico… da igual. A esas bellezas de allí no les importará cómo te llames—señaló con el pulgar en la misma dirección donde moemnteos antes había estado dirigiendo la mirada con esa especie de catalejo—. Te masticarán y escupirán tus huesos igualmente, tenlo por esguro.

Charlie tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos por ese patético intento de amedrentarlo.

—Y contestando a la pregunta. La verdad quiero dedicarme a cuidar dragones cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts.

—¿Awww no es adorable? —interrumpió Rayan, de nuevo y charles deseó estrellarel un puño en la boca.

—Deja de molestarlo. Tú eras peor cuando llegaste. Muchas luces no tenías —Lo reprendió Mael.

—Dale una oportunidad, jefe. Con suerte ve a lo que se enfrenta y se convierte en un aburrido empleado del ministerio —intervino la chica, aunque con esa forma Charlie hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

—¿Insinúas que lo monte en una escoba y lo ponga frente a un dragón?

—¿Por qué no? Es la parte más divertida —Afirmó Rayan.

—¿Y se supone que eres un profesional?

—Dime, Charlie. ¿Sabes volar?

Él observó al tal Mael, el encargado de llevar las cosas en el refugio con una mirada que daba a entender lo ofensiva que resultaba la pregunta.

—Soy buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y el año pasado ganamos la copa.

—Eso es absolutamente adorable. ¡Dijo Quidditch! –Se burló Rayan.

—Sabe volar rápido y sortear obstáculos que es lo importante—Mael dirigió su mirada a Charles—. Pero te lo advierto, chico. Esto está muy lejos de parecerse al quidditch.

**…**

Charlie encontró que mentían. Nunca pensó que un trabajo en el que él pudiera llegar a estar interesado tenía tanto que ver con jugar quidditch. Sus compañeros muggles pensaban que el quidditch era como un deporte extremo, pero ahora había descubierto el verdadero deporte extremo.

Ciertamente el quidditch era para principiantes si se comparaba con este trabajo. Para empezar la coordinación entre los miembros de su equipo –como decidió llamarlos en su fuero interno- era sencillamente perfecta.

Eran seis en total agrupados por parejas, donde cada uno cumplía una función, estaban los atacantes quienes arremetían contra el dragón con hechizos e intentaban reducirlo sin causarle daño; el otro miembro de la pareja llevaba unos objetos parecidos a los aros donde se marcaban los puntos en el quidditch, pero algo más pequeños yn hechos para llevar en la manos, los llamaban los aros de contención piromántica, y básicamente absorbían cualquier fuego en un rango de diez metros a la redonda. En la mente de Charlie quienes llevaban los aros bien podrían ser considerados como golpeadores.

Tuvo que virar bruscamente para poder esquivar una bocanada de fuego que se dirigía a él, y desde su altura pudo ver la cara de pánico disimulado que estaba poniendo su hermano, descubriendo que le divertía profundamente. El que un Ridgeback Noruego lo quisiera freír no le causaba demasiada impresión a él como si lo hacía con su hermano, pero esa era su función, evitar que las llamas llegaran a los atacantes blandiendo su aro de contención.

Eso hizo, y pese a ser muy bueno sobre la escoba no podía compararse a sus compañeros, mucho menos a un dragón. Esa era la principal razón por la que se necesitaban tantos magos juntos, además debían ser rápidos y precisos, y por sobre todo cuidadosos. Todos eran unos profesionales que nada tenían que envidiarle a un jugador de quidditch de talla mundial, él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguir el ritmo y no morir en el proceso, pero en verdad tenía mucho que aprender.

La adrenalina del inminente peligro lo hacía sentirse vivo, definitivamente una vida así era lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su madre si hacía falta, incluso a su hermano que por su cara parecía pensar que no había sido una muy buena traerse a su hermano menor.

No, charles lucharía por su sueño, después de todo ya se había enfrentado a un dragón, su familia no podía ser peor.

**…**

—Es bueno verte en una sola pieza —Fue el saludo casual de Bill, pero a charles no lo engañaba, si estaba lívido.

—Seguro estabas pensando en una excusa para inventarle a mamá.

—con o sin excusa me hubiera matado por traerte.

—creo que te matará igualmente, porque esto es a lo que me quiero dedicar.

—Supongo que el regaño de nuestra madre será inevitable.

—Al menos a ti ya no puede castigarte.

—No creo que eso le impida gritar.

—No, yo tampoco. Pero en serio espero que lo comprenda.

—Te deseo suerte con eso.

—Bill… este… gracias por haberme traído.

—Si no dejas que te engulla un dragón, me daré por bien servido.

**...**

* * *

><p>APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Hacía mucho no escribia nada de Harry Potter, y la verdad este fic no me convence mucho : pero bueh, peor es nada xD

Soy perfectamente conciente que hay muchos diálogos precindibles para la trama, pero pues nada xD simplemente tuve que escribirlos, en especial la primer parte la escena de los hermanos Weasley, es que son muy tiernosh xD

Pues no me decido si esta historia sucede en el refugio de Rumania, no sé, yo lo imagino de un clima un poco más calido por alguna razón -tal vez porque están en verano, genio-. Por eso no especifiqué xD

esta forma de controlar a los dragones hasta neutralizarlos para sacarles las crias que se llevan los duendes la llevo pensada desde hace un tiempo, pero hasta ahora me animo a escribirla.

Creo que si charlie se entera de la forma como entrenan a los bichos se sentirá muy mal consigo mismo :( más aún porque en mi mente ese bebé dragón es el que luego libera Hermione y todos sabemos el mal estado en el que estaba el pobre. ¡Liberen a Willy... err digo a los dragones!


End file.
